Awakening Versi Naruto
by KuROgAki
Summary: Ane Gk Pandai Bikin SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

Saya Author Baru Klo ada Kesalahan Dalm Kata Saya Minta Maaf

Salamat Menikmati

Awakening

Chapter 1

Tokyo, Jepang. Di sebuah SMA.

"Tolong hentikan… Tolong"

Seorang Anak remaja tertelungkup di tanah.

"Udah bilangin kemarin lu mesti bawain gue duit. Beraninya lo gak ngikutin perintah gue. Rasain nih."

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari kelompok mereka menendang perut remaja tersebut. Anak itu langsung muntah sambil menangis kesakitan.

"Lu bikin gue jijik."

Anak lain dengan anting-anting di telinga kirinya meludahi remaja tersebut kemudian melangkah ke samping. Anak lain yang mengenakan kemeja merah terus memukulinya tanpa henti.

" Terjadi lagi, bukankah dia terlalu berlebihan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Itu sudah cukup, Kidomaru. Atau apakah kamu ingin pergi ke pusat penahanan remaja lagi?"

Anak dengan kemeja merah ragu-ragu lalu berhenti.

"Lu musti inget, kalo lu gak bawain gue duit besok gue bakal lebih nyiksa lu besok."

"Anak ini pura-pura pingsan lagi. Yuk cabut ke game center."

"Gue gak ikut. Gue masih ada kelas."

"Jangan sok rajin deh. Lu pasti sebenernya cuma mau liat guru les baru, bener gak? Kaya gak tau aja guru baru ntu punya dada gede ama muka cakep. Kita musti dapet kesempatan buat main ama dia nanti."

"Ya bener."

Suasana kembali tenang. Ketiga anak laki-laki tersebut meninggalkan remaja yang tergeletak di tanah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia perlahan-lahan bangkit. Dia mengambil tisu untuk menyeka darah pada wajah dan bajunya. Kemudian mengambil tas dan perlahan masuk ke terus menunduk saat ia memasuki ruangan untuk menyembunyikan memar nya. Begitu duduk, seseorang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Dia adalah Rock Lee.

"Kelompok Kidomaru memukulmu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja jatuh."

"Berhenti berbohong. Gue bisa liat dari wajah lu. Untungnya aku bayar uang perlindungan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau nggak, mungkin nasib gue bakal sama kayak lu."

"Lu tau gak Tayuya dari kelas 3?"

Lee tiba-tiba mengganti topik dan berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Bukankah dia gadis tercantik di kelas 3?"

"Bener. Gue pikir dia cuma nyebelin. Gue liat dia di jalan kemaren gandengan tangan ama om-om. Lu tau gak mereka kemana?"

Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Gue ngikutin mereka di belakang dan gue liat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri mereka masuk hotel cinta. Gak nyangka kan? Cewek ntu bisanya menyendiri di pojok, gak ada yang nyangka sebenernya dia pelacur. Gue jadi pengen ngelakuin itu ama dia!"

Naruto terkejut tapi dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk besok. Hal itu membuat mood nya buruk. Naruto merasa iri saat ia menatap Lee. Keluarga Lee bisa dibilang kaya jadi dia tidak masalah dengan membayar biaya perlindungan.

Baginya, ia hanya mendapatkan sedikit uang saku setiap bulan. Game baru pun akan membutuhkan waktu lama dalam menabung untuk membelinya. Memikirkan hal ini, ia jadi frustasi dan menyalahkan orang tuanya bercerai.

(Jika adik jelek ku meninggal, mungkin uang saku ku akan bertambah dua kali lipat.)

Dia segera menggeleng membuang pukiran negatif tersebut.

"Kenapa lu, kok geleng ?"

"Uh. Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit sakit kepala."

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa mengambil buku mereka dan ruangan kembali tenang.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid."

Guru perempuan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Tsunade."

Wanita cantik tersebut adalah guru mereka. Meskipun dia mengajar disini belum lama, dikelas dia sudah begitu populer.

(Ini adalah wanita yang Kidomaru berniat untuk "main" dengannya ?)

Dia ingat percakapan mereka.

(Aku penasaran terlihat seperti apa ketika dia telanjang?)

Naruto bersemangat sambil memandangi tubuh guru nya.

(Tapi dia adalah wanita yang di incar Kidomaru, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan sama sekali.)

"Naruto kun, apa yang salah? Apakah kamu tidak merasa baik?"

"Aku …"

Naruto berdiri panik ketika namanya tiba-tiba disebut. Nona Tsunade melihat sesuatu yang salah dengannya sejak masuk kelas. Dia terus menunduk dan tidak terlihat bersemangat.

"Wajahmu memiliki memar. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku … aku tidak sengaja jatuh."

"Lain kali hati-hati. Apakah kamu ingin pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak … Tidak perlu."

"Yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Terima kasih sensei."

Kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan tulus. Selain ibunya, kebanyakan orang tidak ada yang peduli. Ia menyesal memikirkan sesuatu yang cabul tentang Nona Tsunade.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah siang. Para siswa mengambil bento mereka masing-masing. Naruto menunggu cukup lama sampai adiknya yang kutu buku muncul.

"Kau akhirnya datang. Lu tau gak udah berapa lama gue tunggu."

Naruto berjalan sambil menekan kemarahannya karena kelaparan.

"Siapa suruh nungguin?."

Uzumaki Naruko mengatakan dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Kau …"

Dia meraih bento dari tangannya dengan marah kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya adikmu perlu untuk di kamu ingin aku mencobanya?"

Lee berkata dengan nada aneh. Naruto yang tidak asing dengan AV (Adult Video) tahu apa yang ia dimaksud dengan disiplin.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dia menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh yang sama seperti adiknya.

(Meskipun aku tidak suka gadis yang jelek, tapi dia tetaplah adikku.)

"Kasihan."

Kepalanya nerasa dalam kekacauan selama sisa pelajaran. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mendapatkan uang untuk besok.

(Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan trik terakhir ku.)

Dan untuk menghindari bully. Naruto mengambil seminggu cuti karena sakit. Hal yang terjadi setelah seminggu, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

Meskipun ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sekolah. Akhir minggu sudah semakin dekat, besok adalah hari terakhir, dia tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk membeli game. Setelah memikirkan hal itu, malah membuatnya semakin jengkel. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk memperbaiki mood.

Dia masih tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi. Saat ia berjalan tanpa berpikir. Pada akhirnya, ia pergi ke game center yang sering ia kunjungi. Naruto bermain dari siang sampai malam berusaha melupakan masalahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat seorang wanita tua mendaki bukit dengan -tiba, sebuah ide muncul di berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat saat dia menatap wanita tua itu sendirian dan jalan sepi.

(Setelah berhasil, aku akan punya cukup uang untuk membayar uang perlindungan dan mungkin punya sisa untuk membeli model Gundam terbaru.)

Dia tersenyum menjijikan. Setelah memantapkan tekadnya, dia berlari ke arah wanita tua itu.

Ketika dia hanya berjarak 2 meter dari wanita tua tersebut, bayangan hitam dengan cepat melewatinya dan mencapai wanita tua dari sisi kiri.

"Ah! Tolong! Jambret! Jambret …"

Bayangan itu berlari dengan cepat saat wanita tua berteriak. Naruto sesaat terkejut menyaksikan penjambretan terjadi pada jarak dekat. Dia lupa sebelumya dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama .

"Tangkap dia! Seseorang tolong! Anak yang disana, cepat, pergi tangkap orang itu! Cepat…"

Wanita tua tersebut melihat Naruto dan meminta bantuan.

"Aku … aku tidak …"

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Pergi kejar dia, cepat."

Wanita tua semakin menggila. Pikiran Naruto menjadi kosong kemudian ia mengikuti kata-katanya tanpa berpikir. Sayangnya, Orang itu berhenti dan memblokir jalan. Orang itu berbalik dan mengeluarkan belati.

"Bocah, bukankah ibumu pernah bilang tidak baik untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

(Apa yang ku lakukan?)

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku … aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Mampus lu."

Pelaku berlari ke arah Naruto dan menusuk perutnya.

"Uh."

Naruto melihat pisau diperutnya seakan tak percaya.

"Aku … aku tidak ingin mati. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati …"

"Ingat! Lain kali urus masalahmu sendiri di ahirat."

Pelaku mengeluarkan pisau. Darah menyembur keluar dari perutnya dan Naruto perlahan jatuh ke tanah.

Perlahan penglihatannya mulai kabur, ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang mati, bahkan ketika Kidomaru memukulinya. Dia tahu mereka tidak akan membunuhnya.

Tapi saat ini, dia menyadari bahwa dia akan mati. Akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apalagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya Author Baru Klo ada Kesalahan Dalm Kata Saya Minta Maaf

Salamat Menikmati

Awakening

Chapter 2

"Saya minta maaf. Pasien meninggal selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Para dokter berbicara dengan petugas setengah baya.

"Jadi begitu, sangat disayangkan anak yang baik meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah Anda sudah memberitahu keluarganya?"

"Ya, adiknya berada di luar. Orang tuanya mungkin akan tiba malam ini."

"Di mana tubuhnya?"

"Di kamar mayat. Apakah Anda ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak, kami akan mengirimkan tim forensik nanti. Saya berharap orang tuanya tidak akan merasa terlalu sedih."

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar di langit. Suara gemuruh mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Ya."

Naruko agak sedih setelah mendengar kaknya meninggal. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, tapi mereka tetaplah tinggal bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak percaya dia mati dengan cara seperti itu."

"Apakah pelakunya sudah tertangkap?"

Naruko dengan cepat kembali tenang.

"Belum, tapi kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Yakinlah."

"Apa bedanya. Dia sudah mati."

Pada saat yang sama, bola cahaya yang bersinar dikelilingi oleh petir muncul di kamar mayat. Cahaya itu terbang ke salah satu mayat seolah-olah sesuatu menariknya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Pukul dua lewat tengah malam. Ibu Naruto tiba di rumah sakit sambil kelelahan. Begitu dia melihat putrinya, dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, Nyonya. Anakmu sudah dipastikan meninggal. Saya benar-benar menyesal."

Petugas mengatakan itu ketika ia melihat Naruko tidak bisa menjawab ibunya.

"Tidak Kau bohong. Naruto tidak akan mati. Aku tidak percaya."

Kushina tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Naruko pun segera memegang ibunya.

"Ibu, itu benar. Naruto sudah mati."

Naruko segera memalingkan wajah untuk tidak melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Tidak Naruko tidak akan mati … dia tidak akan mati …"

Kishina menangis di atas bahu putrinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menyeka air mata dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Tolong beritahu aku."

Setelah mendengar segala sesuatu dari petugas, Kushina berdiri.

"Ibu, apa yang Ibu lakukan?"

Naruko takut ibunya melakukan sesuatu yang gila.

"Aku ingin melihat Naruto."

"Tunggu sebentar. Pertama saya akan memberitahu dokter."

"Terima kasih, petugas Minato."

Di dalam kamar mayat, dokter membuka satu kantong mayat.

"Naruto …"

Kushina langsung tertunduk segera setelah ia melihat anaknya dan menangis.  
Lalu ia menempatkan telinganya di dada Naruto untuk mendengarkan detak jantung.

Dia merasa aneh, kemudian terkejut, Kushina merasakan detak jantung anaknya, ia tersenyum suka cita. Dokter dan semua orang merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruko bertanya ringan.

"Nyonya, kami turut berbela sungkawa."

Dokter telah sering melihat ini. Petugas hendak menghiburnya.

"Dia tidak mati. Dia masih hidup. Cepat, dokter, tolong selamatkan anakku. Naruto masih hidup!"

Dokter berfikir ini adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Dia menghela napas.

"Nonya, anak Anda benar-benar meninggal."

"Tidak, dokter. Tolong selamatkan anaku. Dia masih memiliki detak jantung."

Kushina meraih tangan dokter.

"Apa?"

Semua orang terkejut. Dokter berjalan dengan tenang dan mengambil stetoskop seperti yang diminta. Tidak lama kemudian, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rasa takut tak percaya. Ia memeriksanya lagi kemudian berlari keluar.

"Pindahkan pasien ini, dia masih hidup …"

Di UGD, anak laki-laki dengan wajah pucat berbaring di tempat tidur. Seorang wanita paruh baya tertidur di sisinya. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling, lalu menatap tangannya, menyentuh wajahnya dan berkata.

"Hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Berapa kali Dewa akan terus bermain-main denganku."

Kushina terbangun mendengar suara anaknya

"Naruto, kamu akhirnya bangun"

Dia menangis dalam sukacita.

"Kau ibunya?"

"Ada yang salah? Apakah kamu merasa tidak baik?"

Kushina tidak bisa memahami apa yang anaknya katakan.

Dia baru sadar ia berbicara dalam bahasa Cina sementara wanita di depannya berbicara bahasa Jepang. Sepertinya ia sedang di Jepang. Ia mengorganisir pikirannya dan menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"Aku baik-baik. Jangan khawatir."

"Kamu yakin? Kamu tidak merasa sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu di sini, ibu akan memanggil dokter."

Kushina merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda namun dia tidak berpikir banyak tentang hal itu.

Setelah benar-benar memeriksa tubuhnya,dokter menyimpulkan dia perlu istirahat karena luka pada perutnya. Selain itu, tidak ada masalah lain. Meskipun memorinya sedikit kacau, tapi itu kemungkinan karena kurangnya aliran darah ke otak akibat lukanya, tidak lama dia akan segera pulih. Kushina lega dari mendengar hal itu.

"Kamu membuat ibu sangat khawatir."

Mata wanita itu menjadi merah saat ia memikirkan dirinya. Naruto terasa tersentuh wanita itu begitu peduli dengannya. Lalu dia membuat keputusan.

"Ibu, aku tak apa. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Sejak Naruto dibesarkan, ia tidak begitu peduli padanya. Meskipun ia berusaha bekerja keras untuk masa depan putra-putrinya, pekerjaannya memisahkan Kushina dan kedua anaknya. Ia hanya bisa melihat mereka hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun.

Naruto menjadi lebih jauh dan jauh setiap kali mereka bertemu dan hanya akan meminta uang setiap kali ia pulang. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tapi merasa kecewa.

Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Pintu didorong terbuka. Naruko datang dengan sekantong apel dan melihat ibunya menangis. Naruto mencari kenangan dan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah adiknya.

"Ibu, berhenti menangis atau Naruko akan sedih."

"Dia mengusap air matanya.

"Naruko, kamu di sini."

"Ibu, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Bodoh, memangnya apa yang bisa salah dengan ku. Seharusnya kamu menanyakan kabar kakakmu bukan Ibu."

"Naruto, kamu lapar? Ibu akan pergi membeli beberapa bubur. Dokter mengatakan cederamu belum sembuh dan kamu hanya bisa makan makanan cair untuk saat ini. Tunggu sebentar, Ibu akan segera kembali. Naruko, temani kakakmu."

"Ibu, Ibu hanya perlu meminta perawat untuk membelinya. Ibu sudah kelelahan sejak tiba disini. Ibu harus beristirahat."

"Ibu aku tak lapar, Ibu tidak perlu repot"

Kushina senang mendengar kata-kata terkejut melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Kau … Kau benar-benar Naruko?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

Anak itu tersenyum.

"Aku … aku tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tahu aku sangat mengerikan dengan mengatakan banyak hal yang buruk menyakiti perasaan mu dan Ibu. Setelah kejadian ini aku telah memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku telah berubah. Dapatkah kamu menweima jaqaban ini? aku juga ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meminta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkan aku?"

Naruto bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih setelah seharian berbicara dengan Kushina. Meskipun ada beberapa aksen tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Kamu … Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"Ayo, duduk. Apakah kamu tidak lelah?"

"Naruko, kamu tahu, kita memiliki ibu yang baik. Aku dalam suasana hati yang buruk ketika aku bangun, tapi kali ini aku merasa sangat baik."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ane Gk Pandai Bikin Fanfic, Maklum Authors Baru.

Awakening

Chapter 3

Hanya satu minggu waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk pulih. Bahkan dokter pun merasa heran. Kushina ingin dia tinggal di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari lagi tapi Naruto bersikeras menolak.

Saat mereka hendak meninggalkan Rumah sakit, pihak menolak menerima pembayaran. Kushina adalah wanita yang sederhana , ia segera menemui Direktur Rumah sakit untuk bersikeras membayar. Pada akhirnya Direktur rumah sakit dan dokter berlutut minta maaf membuat Rumiko shock kebingungan.

"Ibu, itu sederhana. Jika ibu tidak datang memeriksaku terakhir kali, aku mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi mayat. Hal itu merupakan pembunuhan yang tidak disengaja. Apakah itu benar?"

Naruto tersenyum. Direktur para dokter berbalik dan berlutut kembali.

(Jadi itu sebabnya Masashi dimasukkan ke UGD dan mereka tidak ingin dikenakan biaya apa pun.)

"Sejujurnya, Bagaimanapun anda telah menyelamatkan saya. Jadi setidaknya biarkan saya mengucapkan benerapa kata."

"Pak Direktur, dan dokter Nagasaki. Terima kasih untuk perawatan kalian. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih."

Naruto mengatakan dengan tulus saat ia mengangkat bahu mereka. Direktur dan dokter merasa tersentuh. Direktur bahkan menyarankan untuk membebaskan biaya apapun di masa depan untuk Naruto dan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana saya bisa menerima ini?"

Naruto menolak dengan sopan.

"Naruto benar. Kami tidak dapat menerima hadiah yang besar seperti ini. Sudah larut, kami harus pergi. Kami mohon pamit."

"Nyonya, terimalah permintaan kami atau kami akan berlutut di sini selamanya."

"Tapi…"

"Nyonya, tolong menerimanya."

Kushina tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Direktur dan dokter bersorak dalam sukacita saat Kushina , yang melihat senyum Naruto di wajahnya, merasakan punggungnya menggigil.

Jika ia tidak begitu akrab dengan wajah Naruto, dia akan berasumsi Naruto adalah orang lain. Saat mereka pergi, Naruto mengambil tas Kushina. Namun dia ingin menghentikannya karena luka.

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja."I

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Kushina mendengarnya. Perasaan hangat dan terharu hampir membuat air mata nya jatuh lagi. Setelah mereka pergi agak jauh, petugas Minato mendekati mereka.

"Halo, Nyonya Uzumaki, Naruto dan Naruko. Dokter mengatakan hari ini kamu keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi saya di sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Anda terlalu baik, petugas Miinato. Anda telah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuk kami, kami tidak mau membuat masalah lagi untuk anda."

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan, Nyonya Uzumaki. Tolong panggil saya Minato, itu adalah bagaimana rekan-rekan saya memanggil. Saya datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruko-san atas nama kolega saya. Apakah Anda lelah? mobil saya tepat di luar. Mari saya antar pulang."

Dia mengambil tas Naruto dan memimpin jalan.

"Aku punya berita baik, Naruto. Kami telah menangkap pelaku."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Orang itu sangat licik. Dia tahu kami sedang mencarinya sehingga dia bersembunyi di Hokkaido. Jika ia tidak terlibat dengan perkelahian ketika mabuk, kami mungkin tidak akan bisa menangkapnya begitu cepat."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita tua?"

Kushina bertanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun pelaku menggunakan semua uangnya. Itu tidak bisa dihindari."

"Membuat seorang siswa mengejar penjambret hingga hampir mati dan bahkan dia tidak datang untuk menjenguk Naruto."

"Naruko, jangan bicara seperti ini. Dia mungkin memiliki masalah."

"Ibu, kau terlalu baik hati. Orang akan sangat mudah memanfaatkanmu."

"Petugas Minato, Anda masih belum memiliki istri atau pacar, benar?"

Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Bagaimana … Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

Minato menjawab dengan canggung.

"Naruto, itu tidak sopan. Kenapa kamu mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu?."

"Ibu, aku hanya mengungkapkan keprihatinan ku untuk petugas Minato. Bagaimanapun dia tidak lagi muda."

"Naruto!"

"Baik, aku tidak akan bertanya. Jangan marah, ibu."

"Uh. Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kamu tahu aku tidak memiliki istri atau pacar?"

Minato tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ibu, itu bukan salahku dia sendiri yang minta. Bolehkah aku menjawabnya?"

" Anak Nakal ini…"

"Ini sederhana. Tidak ada barang yang berhubungan dengan perempuan di mobil anda. Meskipun Anda mungkin telah membersihkannya sebelumnya, di beberapa sudut masih terlihat ada sampah. Sebagai bukti aku menginjak dua puntung rokok. Anda juga tidak berbau parfum apa pun. Jangan heran dengan kebiasaan saya, saya hanya mempunyai hidung yang sangat sensitif. Di tambah aku sudah dua kali bertemu dengan anda sebelumnya mengenakan kameja dengan kerah yang tidak rapih. Jadi kesimpulannya, Anda tidak memiliki istri ataupun pacar. dan tentu saja ada pengecualian. Mungkin istri atau pacar anda adalah orang yang malas. "

"Luar biasa. Jika kamu sekarang seorang detektif, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan pekerjaan sekarang."

"Bila itu terjadi, aku akan dengan senang hati mempekerjakanmu."

Kushina dan Minato tertawa.

"Siapa yang bersedia menikahi orang seperti ku. Aku biasanya sangat sibuk sehingga mustahil ada waktu untuk kencan. Aku juga tidak tahu cara menyanjung perempuan. Keluarga ku telah mengatur beberapa kencan buta namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil. "

"Minato san, jangan pesimis. Tuhan tidak akan meninggalkan orang-orang baik seperti Anda. Anda pasti akan menemukan seorang wanita yang sesuai."

"Terima kasih, Bu Uzumaki."

Mereka tiba di apartemen Naruto dan Minato dengan sigap membawa tas ke dalam.

"Minato san, saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara saya berterima kasih. Silahkan datang untuk minum teh."

"Tidak, saya masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin lain kali."

"Kalau begitu datanglah lain kali. Terima kasih atas segalanya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Kushina membungkuk di depan Minato.

"Anda terlalu sopan."

Saat Kushina masuk ke dalam, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Minato.

"Ibu, kalian berdua masuk duluan. Aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang perlu dikatakan kepada Minato san."

Setelah Kushina masuk ke dalam, Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ada apa? Naruto."

Minato sedikit cemas melihat tatapan Naruto. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya.

"Berapakah umur mu?"

"Mengapa kamu bertanya?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Cukup jawab."

"Baik, aku 35 tahun ini."

"Bagus, perbedaan umur yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dimana kamu lahir?"

"Nagasaki."

"Punya saudara?"

"Punya, seorang laki-laki dan dua perempuan."

"Suka minum?"

"Sedikit kadang-kadang."

"Suka merokok?"

"Suka"

"Kau suka ibuku?"

"Ya. Hah!, apa yang kamu katakan !?"

"Jadi itu benar. Dugaanku tidak salah."

"Itu keceplosan. Jangan salah paham."

"Lalu aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Apakah kamu tertarik untuk ibu ku? Jika kau seorang pria maka jangan menyangkalnya."

(Jenis pertanyaan apa ini?)

Minato akhirnya menunduk.

"Ada sesuatu yang kamu mungkin tidak tahu. Ibu saya telah di telantarkan suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab selama empat tahun. Dia sudah sendirian selama bertahun-tahun."

"Benarkah?"

Minato tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya. Sepertinya tidak ada peluang bagi mereka untuk kembali bersama. Jika kamu menginginkan ibu ku, aku tidak akan mencegahmu mendekatinya. Tapi kamu harus berjanji untuk bersikap baik padanya. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menderita sampai mati."

Mata Naruto berubah. Minato tidak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya kosong dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Baik, aku sudah mengatakan semua yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Sisanya terserah dirinu."

Naruto menepuk bahunya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Minato menatap punggungnya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengerti anak SMA ini sedikit pun.

TBC


End file.
